Naruto:chapter4:training and new friends
by deathangel1630
Summary: nORIKO FINALLY TRAINS BY hIASHI AND DOUBT WHAT ARE THE RELATIONSHIP BETWEN HIASHI AND HINATA,SHE FINALLY MEETS NEW FRIENDS TOO!AND SHE HAS SOMETHING THAT SHE REALLY FEELS FOR NEJI-KUN WITHIN HER HEART WILL THEY EVER BECOME CLOSER?OR NOT?FIND IT OUT!


Chapter4:Noriko's training and friends

So as it is Noriko made new folks hope you enjoy redaing and sorry for the wrong spellings and grammar! me please!

The hyuuga family celebrated and it was hiashi introduced the staff of the house like the Mr.I.D.K. maids,chefs and etc. On the hyuuga compound.

Hiashi said "so training will start tomorrow Noriko . If thats alright.

Noriko nodded and said "Yes Lord Hiashi,I will train tomorrow with Hanabi,Neji and Hinata.

Hiashi nodded and look at Hinata and glared at her.

"Okay all of you,go back to your rooms now and goodnight".

They all went back to your room.

Noriko thought,why hisahi really mistreaten Hinata by the way he glared at her deadly.

Then Noriko fell asleep and Had nightmares about what happened when her mommy died.

Noriko heard someone calling her name and sat at her bed and saw Hanabi.

Hanabi said "Noriko-niichan?are you awake?"

Noriko said "well I am awake now,What is it?

Hanabi replied "I could'nt sleep "

"Oh...,then sleep beside me then."Noriko said,and Hanabi nodded and smiled.

The both of then had fallen asleep.

Next morning Hanabi was out of the bed and Noriko woke up and said "so its training now..."

Noriko went to the closet and took the training outfit(it is a v shape on the nesk with fish net on it and with short pants that is dark blue .

Neji went to Noriko's room and said "Noriko lets go get trained by uncle Hiashi".Noriko Nodded with a smile and said "lets go now!".

They went to the training room with Hanabi and Hinata wearing training clothes ,

Ök,since Noriko is here now lts start".

They all said "hai!"(yes)

They start doing the hyuuga punching thingy and kicking thingy.

Then said hiashi "alright!Use byakugan now!"

"Hai!"They all exc laimed.

They did and Hinata sat and nailed while they all did. "Hinata-chan!"Noriko said

Hiashi said "don't mind her Noriko".

Noriko said "but-"Hiashi said "no just concentrate"

Hinata stood and did Byakugan and smiled at Noriko and said "don't worry Noriko-nii-chan I'll be alright!"Noriko nod ded with a smile.

Hiashi said "Alright time for sparring"he announced ,Hanabi defeat Hinata !Neji defeat Noriko!

"Hai!"

They did and Hanabi and Hinata started then Hanabi started fo aim on Hinata and fought was knocked out.

Noriko stood then Hiashi stared and say "no Noriko stay!"

She sat down.

Next!

Neji and Noriko:

Neji ran to Noriko and tried to punch her but Noriko took a shield . noriko kicked Neji but he avoided it then the both fought for how many minutes now. "the both has that kind of opposite power then".Hanabi said "I can't believe that Neji could have an opposite power like Noriko"

Hinata nodded and said "both of them had the same power..."

Then neji jumped and Noriko jumped too

They did the flying kicked and he both of them had been knocked out and fell on the ground.

Noriko stood and and helped Neji stand said thats enough for today,all of you take some all said "Hai"

Neji said "Hinata lets take Noriko to konoha!

Hinata nodded,and hanabi hugged Noriko.

They all changed outfit the casual one what Noriko wears is a shirt with a heart in front of a skirt.

They all went to konoha and saw Mr. Naughty,

The guy said with fox paint on his face and said "hey!hyuuga freak,who's that chick!

Neji growled and said " that's our sister demon!"

Hnabi said to Noriko "Noriko-nii-chan don't get close to him because his a Demon

Naruto!

N-Naruko-nii-chan(you know sakura's face when she gets mad right) what the f^*($ did you say to the nice lady huhu?

Oh Its you Naruko-chan! "Neji said and said "Hi guys who might this be"Naruko said to them and she said "hi! Iam Naruko uzumaki,You can call me Naru if you want!So who are you?

Noriko said "Iam Noriko Hyuuga,I am their Adopted sister...

"Oh hi Sorry for the compliment from this loser"Naruto said "hey!

Naruko said actually we were twins ...Well we have to get going so see ya and hey have you tried to enrol to konoha because you should if you become a ninja you know!bye!

The hyuuga kids said " Bye!"

Neji said "you can talk to Naruko becaud=se she's very nice you know"

Then there wre girls screaming "sasuke-kun!"

They all went there and Neji said "so is here...

Hanabi giggled

Thebn girls been got scared and pointed at them and said "Hyuugas!"

And went out of the way.

Sasuke tnxs for saving me guys..

Sasuke said who might this said thats our adopted sister,her name's Noriko Hyuuga .

He nodded nd said "nice to meet you I am sasuke uchiha "then someone shouted "sasuke-kun!  
Noriko saw two girls the one has blonde hair the other has pink hair and saw Noriko.

Oh...Hi there I am Sakura nad that is Ino-pig!

I am not a pig Sakura!well you see I am Ino yamanaka and sasuke and I are together and Sasuke said "no were noT!

Hecdisappeared and neji said "lets all go home everyone".

They all nodded and went out Konaha.

Hiashi said"so you're all back". Its good that all of you are safe...and Noriko would you like to enroll to Konoha ?

Noriko smiled and nodded "Yes,lord Hiashi,I would love too!"Hiashi said "don't call me Lord Hiashi just call me Father because your part of the Family Now"They all smiled.

-END-

Well its all of it folks I guess you love it and-

Oh its sas-gay

I am not Gay AYUNA!

Sorry My bad Sasugay

Ggrrrrrrr!You little*use Chidori and I took a cabinet for a shield an knocked him out*

Well sorry for the disturbance guys!Well tahts all of it

Next Chapter4:Enrollment! Bye guys keep looking!AND MERRY CHRIST MAS TO YOU ALL!

*takes sasuke's foot and went out of the story making room*


End file.
